The present exemplary embodiments are related to monitoring of services and, more particularly, are related to monitoring of services in a service oriented architecture environment.
Network equipment (hardware devices) may be traditionally monitored by Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP). SNMP monitoring may include an SNMP agent and an SNMP manager. The SNMP agent runs in the network elements. Data describing the network equipment, such as number of packets received in a particular link, is collected in a virtual data base called a Management Information Base (MIB). The SNMP manager polls the SNMP agents and collects the data in its data base.
Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) is a set of principles and methodologies for designing and developing software in the form of interoperable services. These services are well-defined business functionalities that are built as software components (discrete pieces of code and/or data structures) that can be reused for different purposes.
Various proposals have been offered to monitor SOA-based services but these tend to be event-based monitoring methods which require new standards to implement.